Gonzo
Gonzo is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is one of the head pirates under Tetra. According to the book Hyrule Historia, Alfonzo from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks is Gonzo's descendant. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Gonzo first appears in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker as a head pirate under Tetra's command. Even though he is remarkably huge, he is in fact more soft-hearted than he looks. He does not seem to bond with Link while he was on board with them, and is more the muscle of the crew. Nudge actually has even greater strength than Gonzo, but he guards Tetra's room, leaving Gonzo as second-in-command to Tetra, or as far as true pirate ranking would go, he would be first mate. Mako praises Gonzo for being clever when Gonzo "tricks" Quill into revealing where Jabun resides, and how to gain access to his shrine so that they can get Nayru's Pearl. In order to get this information, Gonzo allegedly asked Quill if Link was doing well on his quest to save his sister. Mako interprets Gonzo's concern as an act of manipulation, but the fact that Mako makes a point of repeatedly saying that it was the first time Gonzo displayed such cunning implies that Gonzo's concern was sincere. He genuinely cares about Link's quest; Mako just misinterpreted his actions. This is further supported by Gonzo's sheepish response, in which he stutters and pretends that he does possess a form of cunning, and his overall soft-hearted nature. Gonzo also seems to have some feelings for Tetra, as he was the only one of all of her crew to come rescue her from the forest on Outset Island after being dropped by the Helmaroc King. This is also shown when Mako tells Gonzo that with his (alleged) cunning and Tetra's smarts, if they got married and had a kid, their child would be the greatest pirate to sail the seas. Gonzo blushes at his remark but tries to play it off by laughing at him and saying that he is stupid. This is also shown in Aryll's letter, in which she claims that he has been crying ever since Tetra left the ship. Interestingly, a man resembling Gonzo appears in a painting in Hyrule Castle depicting the Royal Family of Hyrule, all of whom bear likenesses of all seven of the pirates. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Gonzo appears during the Navi Trackers mini-game in the Japanese release of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Gonzo reappears as a member of Tetra's Pirates. He is seen at the beginning of the game, and once more at the end as Link and Tetra are reunited with the crew. Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''Master Wind Waker DLC, King Daphnes' Standard Outfit (Master Wind Waker) is a recolor of his Standard Outfit based on Gonzo. Gallery File:Gonzo (Four Swords Adventures).png|Artwork of Gonzo from Four Swords Adventures See also * Alfonzo es:Gonzo Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters